Charlie Slam's The Murphys
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: A sexy one-shot starring Charlie and The Murphy sisters if you don't read Path Of The Arch Angel (Why aren't you reading Path Of The Arch Angel) read and enjoy


**A/N: What's up Angel Nation I'm here to tell a nasty sexy little oneshot. Starring Charlie and the Murphy sisters. Now if you read the last update of the main Arch Angel universe you know that Charlie and the Murphy sisters are having a thing so this sexy story shows what goes on between the three of them. Warning there will be incest lesbian sex and some BDSM if you're offended in anyway by these things leave now. If not please grab any lubes, lotions, vibrators, dildos, fleshlights, jerk sleeves, and towels you may need I'll wait... Ok onto the story also this contains a blink and you'll miss it reference to one of my favorite movie's sound tracks so let's go**

* * *

 **Charlie Slams The Murphys**

Billie stood naked in the master bathroom except for a thick studded black collar as she lit the scented candles in the room "Tamra?," she asked her older sister who was equally naked kneeling by the large oval shaped black marble tub.

"Yes Billie," Tamra said as she added flower pedals to the bubble bath.

"Is the water hot enough," Billie asked as she finished lighting candles

"Yes Billie," Tamra said as she checked the water.

"Shall we begin ?," Billie said as she kneeled in front of the tub.

"Yes Billie," Tamra said kneeling beside her sister.

"Mistress your bath is ready," Billie called into the next room.

Charlie walked into the bathroom clad in only her very sheer black dressing gown and looked at the two submissive sisters. They had met through their mutual job as professional wrestlers. Billie had pursued Charlie not knowing that not only had the blonde learned her trade from her mentors and spiritual parents David Hodges and Kim Blackthorn. But she'd also learned the finer points of BDSM becoming a Dom in a short time. Proving her moniker "The Prodigy" accurate. Charlie also learned that both sisters were subs and practiced incest from her friends Mandy and Taylor. Then ceased the opportunity to achieve a long dark fantasy of having incestuous submissives she fast bedded trained and collared the siblings.

"Billie Tamra do expect me to take my robe off myself," Charlie said in a forceful tone.

"No my mistress," the sisters said in unison, as they stood up and helped Charlie out of her dressing gown.

"That's better now help me into the bath," Charlie commanded. Causing her slaves to help her into the bath. "Umm wine," she said letting the hot water relax her muscles.

"Yes mistress," Tamra said pouring her mistress a glass of wine before settling in the tub behind her. Her younger sister climbing in at Charlie's legs.

Charlie took a sip of her wine and leaned back against Tamra. While placing her foot in between Billie's breast signaling the sisters to begin her bath proper. As they did she looked over to the sink where she had ordered her knockouts title placed. Then back at her two slaves and said aloud to herself "It's good to be queen." She then felt the four hands rubbing and caressing her body with more urgency than the bath called for. "This is bath time not playtime girls that comes later understood."

"Yes mistress," the sisters said in unison.

After the bath the girls dried their mistress's body then put her dressing gown back on her. They were then instructed to go into the bedroom and wait on their hands and knees with their legs spread and heads down. The girls nodded and set about their duties. Charlie then brushed and blow dried her hair and walked into her room.

Once there she was greeted by the sight of two firm shapely round asses. As well as two moist glistening pussies. A sight that brought a lecherous grin to her face she then went over to her toy closet and said, "You girls have done a good job I found my bath most relaxing."

"Thank you mistress," the sisters said.

"But you'll both still be punished," Charlie said stroking the flogger that hung on the wall of the closet.

"Why are we being punished mistress," Billie asked lifting her head and forgetting her place with the Scottish wrestler.

Charlie quickly turned and back handed the dark-haired Murphy sister in the face turning her head a full one hundred and eighty degrees. "Now it's for talking out of turn along with everything else," she said. "Girls either one of you please tell me what do I require you do when I or we return from the road?," she asked pacing around the room.

"When you return from the road and we've been at home you require your pets to be naked and waiting by the door," Tamra said.

"What else?," Charlie said going to her normal closet and opening it.

"Your tea and a meal followed by your bubble bath and wine mistress," Billie said.

"Yes and what else?," Charlie said grabbing her duffle bag and walking over to the girls

"Your gear bag is to be taken and all your gym clothes and gear are to be washed," Tamra said before the contents of the bag was dumped onto her and her sister

Charlie then grabbed a pair of her ring worn G-strings in each hand and rubbed the crotch of each pair in the face of each sister. "Dose this smell clean to you bitches !," she yelled pressing the panties into their noses. " Two days! Two days I've been home after being on the road for a week doing house shows and three tapings. And you two lazy bitches have yet to touch this bag!"

"Sorry mistress we forgot," Billie said breathing in her mistress's aged musk from the panties.

"Forgetting is no excuse! Your job is not to forget! Now you get punished," Charlie said before taking off her dressing gown. She then hooked the straps of each thong behind each girl's ears and began to calmly finger herself inches from the girl's bowed heads. "Now for your punishment you two will remain in that position until I cum breathing in my dirty undies. Then I will give you each a swat with the paddle for each match I wrestled this week plus ten more for forgetting your duties and another ten for back talking so thirty seven in all but if either of you moves towards me or at all its another ten plus you spend the week in the cage till you can be good dogs understood."

"Yes mistress," the sisters said.

Charlie smiled and began to work her fingers around pussy and clit. Relishing the power she had over the two siblings. "Ummmmmm!," she moaned as she plunged her fingers into herself. Her natural wetness making an audible sound.

Billie and Tamra listened to their mistress's moans grow louder and louder as the blonde teased herself towards climax. Both sisters fighting the urge not to look up at their Keltic goddess as well as trying not to touch themselves. The moans making their pussies swell with arousal, and the sisters feel as Niagara Falls was flooding their vaginas.

"Ehhhhh UMMMMMM!," Charlie moaned as she fingered herself faster her orgasm fast approaching. "UGHHHHHHH CLOSE!"

Billie no longer able to stop herself looked up and lunged at her mistress.

"OHHHHHHHHH SHIT!," Charlie screamed spraying her orgasmic juices in both girl's faces. She gave herself a moment to collect. "Somebody needs to learn self-control that's why you ended up in jail isn't it my little convict," she said yanking the panties off of Billie's face.

"Yes mistress," Billie said hanging her head in shame.

"Yes mistress what?," Charlie asked smugly.

"Yes mistress my lack of self-control is why I ended up in jail," Billie said continuing to hang her head in shame.

Charlie then went to the toy closet and retrieved a glossy black wooden paddle that was two and a half inches thick with holes drilled into it. She then walked back over to the sisters patting the wooden instrument in her hand. "Now it's forty seven for each of you. But Billie since it was you that moved I'm going to give you a choice you could put this part of your punishment off till later and have it bumped up to seventy four swats and two weeks in the cage now what's going to be?"

"I'll take my punishment as originally determined mistress," Billie said humbly.

"Smart girl," Charlie said patting Billie's head as if she were a puppy. She then began tapping the paddle on the underside of each girl's ass. Before rubbing it against each ass. Once she was sure they were ready she spoke again. "I'm going to alternate between the two of you. I want you each to count each swat and Tamra I want you to say I'm a dirty convict whore and Billie I want you to say I'm a greedy pig."

"Yes mistress," both sisters said.

"Good," Charlie said with a smile she then drew back and landed the first swat on Billie.

"1 I'm a greedy pig!," Billie yelped feeling the sting of the paddle

Charlie drew back again the whoosh of the paddle making both girls tense up in anticipation.

"1 I'm a convict whore!," Tamra sang out.

Charlie continued to paddle the both girls alternating between them. Settling into and switching the rthym. First one for Billie then one for Tamra. Then two for Tamra back to back and one for Billie. Then three for Billie in a row followed by two more for Tamra. And so on until each girl had received forty seven swats.

Charlie looked at the two now bright red asses. "Go clean my gear," she commanded. She then saw the girls start to stand up and said "I my pets can walk"

With that the two girls dropped to their knees and began picking up their mistress's dirty gear with their teeth. Crawling to the laundry closet over and over until they had put all her clothes in the wash.

"Oh pets come here," Charlie said calling the girls into the room as she lay on the bed naked watching TV.

"How may we serve you our mistress." they said in unison.

"First come get into the bed," Charlie ordered in a lust thick voice.

"Yes mistress," the sisters said as they both climbed up onto the foot of the bed .

"Who do your bodies belong to?," Charlie asked.

"Mistress Charlie," the girls answered.

"What is your desire," she asked the surge of power over the girls feeding the burning lust in her.

" Our mistress's will is our desire,"

"Good since you answered and took the first part of your punishment so well you get a reward of sex with your mistress but you must do what I say and you only get to cum when I say understood," she commanded getting a yes mistress from both girls. "Now kiss," she ordered.

The two sisters wrapped their arms around each other and began a passionate open mouthed kiss their hands exploring each other's bodies. Billie then shifted her lips to Tamra's ear lobe and down to her neck. While Tamra began fondling her younger sister's breast. All while their mistress watched and fingered herself.

Not wanting to be a spectator anymore Charlie grabbed the girls by their hair, and guided their mouths to her tits. Which her slaves eagerly took into their mouths like hungry babes suckling at their mouth for the first time. "Ummm good little horny bitches ," she moaned as pressed the girl's head's into her tits. "Now bite!, "she ordered . Giving the girls the order to bite her nipples. "Eghhhh harder bitchies!"

Charlie despite her being a dom loved rough breast and nipple play. Many other members of the Venom Ministry could tell you that she had once almost had her nipples bitten off because the pain felt so good. But that was another story all together. But right now she was focused on her two pets and the fact that their ambitious hands moving south.

"Nah unh not with your hands girls," Charlie said pushing the girls away and laying back and spreading her legs. "Now eat me bitchies."

Billie and Tamra dove in between their mistress's legs and began eating her. Their tongues kissing and dancing over her clit and labia. The sweet Scottish pussy cream coating their tongues as they took turns tongue fucking their mistress's sex.

"OHHHHHHHHH FUUUUCCCKKK YES EAT MY CUNT YOU GREEDY BITCHIES EAT IT!," Charlie yelled bucking her hips up against her slave's faces. Her hands twisting and pulling at their manes as she did. "OHHHHHHHHHH YGGGGGGGGGAHHHHHH ERRGGGGH FUCKKKK! MAKE ME FUCKING CUM YOU FILTHY FUCKING SLAGS!" she moaned continuing to pull and buck her body close to its second climax of the night.

Sensing their mistress's peak was closing in. Billie and Tamra each put their forefingers inside her finding their Keltic goddess's g-spot. They then pressed their thumbs to her clit while nipping at her pussy lips.

"AHHHHHHHHHFUCCKKKKKKKK YESSSSSS GOOOOOOOODDDDD BITCHIES!," Charlie cried out as she came squirting her creamy white girl cum into their mouths. "EGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH YES YES!," she screamed as she pressed the faces of the Murphy's into her sloppily wet sex.

Feeling urged and encouraged by their mistress's moans and profanity. Billie and Tamra continued their oral assault. Each taking turns slipping a thumb into her anus. Making the buxom Scottish champion scream curse and moan.

"NIEEEEAAGHHHHHHHHHH! SHIT FUCK GODDAMNIT FUCK FUCK!," Charlie cursed in a stream of poetic orgasmic profanity. As she released another stream of girl cream into her slave's hungry mouths as she came again. "UGHHHHH ENOUGH!," she commanded as she approached her fourth orgasm of the night.

Being the dutiful slaves they were the sisters sat back and rested on their heels. Their mouths shining with Charlie's juices. Charlie for her part quickly caught her breath and left the bed and went to the toy closet. Once there she opened a drawer and produced first a ten and a half inch red strap-on with a pressure operated vibrating nub that she called big red. The second thing she produced was a bottle of edible strawberry lube.

The blonde mistress then attached the faux cock to her waist making sure the nub was pressed to her clit. She then lubed the cock making a jerking motion as she did. She then tossed the lube over Billie and Tamra's heads and ordered they face her. Once they did she gave her orders. "Ok girls here's the deal you two are going to fist each other's cunts in the sixty nine position and I'm going to take turns fucking those asses of yours. But first one of you that begs to cum your pleasure ends for the night and you have to watch from the cage."

"Yes mistress," Billie and Tamra said. The girls then took the lube and applied it to their hands then moved into the position their mistress wanted. Tamra on top Billie on bottom . Billie began slowly working first two then three while her thumb diddled her sister's clit. Tamra doing the same causing the siblings to moan.

"You lazy bitches are taking too long," Charlie said. She then walked over to the bed and stretched her arms across her slaves bodies and took hold of their wrist and shoved their fist hard into their cunts.

"OOOAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!," Billie and Tamra shouted in painful pleasure . Their eyes watering as Charlie forced their hands into each other passed their wrist. Before they settled into a rhythm of rough penetration.

"That's more like it convicts!," Charlie said before climbing over the two sisters and shoving big red up Tamra's ass all the way to the base. Triggering the vibrating nub sending tingles of pleasure up through her clit as she began to plow Tamra's back field.

"AGGGGGGGAHHHHHHHHHH MISTRESS!," Tamra cried fighting the urge to begging for release. The duel pleasures of having her as reamed and pussy licked and fisted being a bit too much for her.

"YEAH TAKE MY DICK YOU NASTY SISTER FUCKING WHORE!," Charlie growled as she reached out and grabbed a hand full of Tamra's sandy blonde locks. "YEAH THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE AREN'T YOU BITCH! YOUR NOTHING MORE THAN A FILTHY INBREAD SISTER FUCKING INCEST WHORE AREN'T YOU!" Charlie yelled degrading her slave. "AREN'T YOU!," she said slapping Tamra's ass as she plowed harder into it.

"YES MISTRESS I'M A FILTHY INBREAD SISTER FUCKING INCEST WHORE!," Tamra yelled tears dripping from her eyes down her blush red cheeks as she fought the urge to cum.

"ERGGGGGH WHAT ABOUT YOU BRONCO!," Charlie growled her pussy leaking into the younger Murphy's face her forth orgasm in on its way.

"YES MISTRESS I'M A FILTHY INBREAD SISTER FUCKING INCEST WHORE!," Billie screamed feeling her sisters hand working inside her rubbing g-spot as she came closer and closer to climax as she struggled not to be the first to break.

Charlie rammed her cock into Tamra's ass over and over again working up a powerful sweat. As the two sister slaves licked and fisted each others cunnys. Then feeling the need for release she ordered Billie to lick her pussy which sent her into orbit.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHGGGGHHHHHHHHHFUUUUUUUCKING NASTY BITCHIES!," Charlie screamed as a blinding orgasm rocked her body.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MISTRESS MAY I CUM! PLEASE MAY I CUM PLEASE MISTRESS PLEASE PLEASE!," Tamra begged her body unable to hold out anymore.

"UGHHHH CUM YOU GREEDY BITCH CUM!," Charlie yelled as her own climax continued to come.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHTTTHHHHHHANNNNNNNNKYOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTREEEEESSSSSS!," Tamra screamed as she came squirting so hard she forced her sister's hand from her vagina and her body went into convulsion. "Uggggghhhhhaaeeddhhhhaaaahh!," she gurgled incoherently letting the pleasure rush over her it had been a week since her last orgasm. As she and her sister weren't allowed to cum without Charlie their and her mistress had not allowed them to since arriving home.

Charlie pulled big red from the girl's ass and stood up. "Time for the cage bitch," she said yanking the shaking girl by her collar and pulling her to the cage. Which was pound cage that was tall and wide enough for two great Danes. She used it to punish Billie and Tamra when they misbehaved. While inside the two sisters would be treated and live like dogs. As each had a bowls for food and water inside. As the stern Scottish mistress only let them out for chores work , going to the bathroom or to please her sexually if she wanted .

Once Tamra was locked in the cage Charlie yanked Billie up by her hair and pulled her over to the cage and bent her over it placing the dark-haired Murphy sister's leg on top of the cage while gripping her thigh in one hand and her hair in the other. Before ramming big red up her ass. Making sure the older Murphy sister was watching

"UGGGGGGHHHHH!," Billie groaned at the forceful penetration.

"UGHHH WHO DOES THIS ASS BELONG TOO!," Charlie yelled at the top of her lungs as she slammed the big red cock up Billie's rear. Their skin creating a loud percussion along with the raddle of the cage as the three slapped together.

"MISTRESS CHARLIE!," Billie cried out through gritted teeth.

"LOUDER BITCH I WANT THE NEIGHBORS TO HEAR," Charlie said ramping up the speed and force of her thrust as well as pulling tighter on her bronco's mane.

"MISTRESS CHARLIE!," Billie screamed louder trying desperately not to cum from the painful pleasure.

"AND WHAT ARE YOU! TELL ME WHAT ARE YOU!," Charlie snarled feeling her fourth orgasm take her over as well as feeling strands of Billie's hair come loose from her scalp.

"I'M MISTRESS CHARLIE'S CONVICT BITCH!," Billie screamed tears rolling from her eyes.

"AGAIN!," Charlie growled her body releasing torrent after torrent of girl cum as her body went into full orgasmic fury.

"I'M MISTRESS CHARLIE'S CONVICT BITCH!," Billie screamed. So loud that her voice went hoarse.

"NOW WHO IS YOUR GODDESS!," Charlie cried feeling another orgasm hit her. This one making her body shake.

"YOU ARE MY GODDESS MISTRESS CHARLIE!," Billie screamed her body begging and crying out for orgasm. "PLEASE MISTRESS GODDESS CHARLIE MAY I CUM PLEASE MAY I CUM!" she begged her resolve finally breaking.

"UGGGHHHHHAGGGG CUM YOU GREEDY LITTLE TRAMP!," Charlie ordered pulling her cock from Billie's now gapping asshole.

"UGGGGHHHHHHHHHH THHHHHHHHANNNNKKK YOUUUUUUUUUUU!," Billie hollered as she came her pussy creaming as she fell to her knees. "AHHH!," she yelled out again she once again felt her hair pulled. Followed by gagging as her mistress forced the strawberry and ass flavored dick into her mouth. Thick globs of saliva running down her chin as her mistress fucked her face.

"Eghhh you love the taste of yours and your sister's asses don't you cunt!," Charlie snarled as she rode out one last orgasm .

"ESS ISTRESS!," came the grabbled words from Billie's mouth.

"EGGH INTO THE CAGE WHORE!," Charlie said reaching over to open the latch of the cage. As she pulled the cock from Billie's mouth.

"Yes Mistress," Billie said humbly as she crawled into the cage alongside her older sister as her mistress locked the cage.

Charlie looked at the two sibling slaves smiled and said, "Come pups," the girls crawled on all fours to the front wall of the cage. "Now give mistress a kiss," she said leaning down and letting both girls give her a three-way kiss. "Umm good girls," she said petting the girl's heads as though they were puppies and as the girls responded in kind she thought again " _It is good to be queen"_

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N: Whew I have to cool myself off after that one. Hope you all liked it. If this does well I may do more oneshots from this universe as it is in the Arch Angel Universe. Anyway peace love SDR out**


End file.
